The walking pokemon
by Noivern95
Summary: Pokemon meets Walking dead
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

(At Daryl's home)

Daryl: I am glad that it's a beautiful world. *Goes inside to see his brother, Merele playing a video game.* Dude, get off the game, it's my turn to watch my show, now.  
Merele: 15 more minutes, little dude.

Daryl: You said that 30 minutes ago. And where is the dinner?

Merele: It's on the way.

Daryl: what do you mean by "It's on the way?"

Merele: I ordered us pizza and salad from the Pizza Shack.

Daryl: With what money? I thought you spent your money on drugs.

Merele: I gave my drugs back to the drug dealer for my money back so I could pay for it.

Daryl: *Sigh* Whatever, man. *Now to Rick sitting in his study when his son Carl walked in with his new starter, Fennekin*

Rick: What is it, son?

Carl: I just got home after getting my starter. *Shows Fennekin*

Rick: Great choice, son. *gets up and strokes Fennekin's head as it smiled at him* You know, in my day, I chose a Froakie?

Carl: Really? You're a trainer?

Rick: Yep, I wasn't the best, but I could manage in a battle!  
Carl: So, is it still a froakie or has it evolved?

Rick: I haven't touched it in years so, I forgot what stage it was. *Looks at the clock* I think you need to eat and get ready for bed. It's 6:30pm.

Carl: Okay, dad. *Runs off. Now to Michonne who is at her home calling her mom*

Michonne: Mom… Mom...Mom! Can I get a turn to speak?

Michonne's mom: Sorry, baby. I was so happy that you answered that I forgot that it's a two-way conversation. Anyways, what is going on with you?

Michonne: Nothing, I just got a job as a cop. *Hears a shriek* Mom, it's no big deal. I was getting it no matter what.

Michonne's Mom: You are going to be the best cop in the city.

Michonne: Well I am a rookie cop that came off parole for being rogue.

Michonne's Mom: Well, good luck, Sweetie.

Michonne: Well, anyways, my job starts at 6:00am. I better get ready for bed.

Michonne's mom: Okay, talk to you soon! *hangs up as Michonne showers and reads, with wine on her bed. Now to Jesus, who is walking around the town*

Jesus: Man, it's cold. I hope that the shelter has a bed at least, for me to stay the night. *Walks there when he sees something going on in an alleyway. He shrugs it off as he then gets there and gets in bed for the night. Now back to Daryl in bed with his wife. She was asleep, so he kissed her cheek and slept next to her. Carl and Rick were asleep, and so was Michonne and

Jesus. Now to a group of people in the shadows*

?: Lord, the potion works, patient Zero, for pokemon and humans are affected. * A shadowy figure with red bright eyes spoke*

White eyes: Good, now let them free and see the world suffer under the wrath of The Apocalypse bringers. *They laughed mischievously, as two figures let out a boy whose skin was green and his clothes were ripped and his brain was showing and a Rattata that is green with white foam coming from his mouth and his eyes were all black as they walk out to the city where the heroes lived. Now to Daryl who is asleep.*

Daryl: Uh...hmm *Turns to his brother with eyes closed* Man, I shouldn't have let you get the beer, as well. *Hears a growl* You okay, man? *Growls continue as he then opens his eyes to see his brother was something else. He panicked as he grabbed his Charizard for protection as he managed to get out of the house unharmed and ran to a hill where he found Rick and Carl with the same panicked expressions, as Carl started crying. What's up my friend?

Rick: My wife, she was in there when we ran and couldn't save her!

Daryl: My family changed, as well... *He then saw Michonne battling a walker Pidgey with a stick, as he ran and threw her a ball which has a Litten in it and it then shocked the Pidgey, making it fly away. She then turns and was about to give it back*

Michonne: Thanks for the help. *hands him back the ball*  
Daryl: You should keep it, since it's your only pokemon.  
*She took it back as they then saw the terror in the city that unravelled. You could hear screams coming from nearly everywhere in the city. She was unsure of what to do next as they stood there on the hill looking at the demolished city that they used to call home. The WTA saw this on a screen and laughed evilly, only presenting red bright eyes, green bright eyes, white bright eyes, yellow bright eyes, blue bright eyes, and very disturbing smiles.*


	2. Chapter 2

*We arrive to where we left off, as the heroes run and find a house that is safe, as the group then settles down.*

Daryl: What happened out there?

Rick: How do I know? I just woke up to find my son being attacked by a Froakie that looked like it had lost insanity.

Daryl: My brother was one of those things.

Rick: Don't worry, we will solve this.

Daryl: How? Do you know what they are?

?: They are called Deadmon.

Michonne: Who the hell are you? *Jesus walks out of the shadows*

Jesus: My name is Paul, but my friends call me Jesus. You can choose to use either one. And I have seen these guys in action.

Daryl: What do you mean "In action"?

Jesus: I saw them turn others into those things.

Daryl: Whatever…

Carl: Somehow you got in here, that means you have a good team of pokemon.

Jesus: Just my trusty green leafy thing. *They look puzzled*

Carl: A Carnivine?

Jesus: Whatever this is...*Shows a Chikorita*

Rick: That's not a green leafy thing, that's a Chikorita, a grass pokemon.

Jesus: Oh… Thanks. I didn't know that.

Daryl: ...Anyways, how do we stop these monstrousities?

Jesus: I don't know about your human friends, but as for your pokemon a full heal can help. *Michonne looks outside*

Michonne: Deadmon outside at 12 O'clock. *They ran to look around the house*

Rick: Shit...We're surrounded.

Daryl: Not if I can help it. *Grabs Rick's ball thinking it's his Charizard* Charizard use Flamethrower. *Greninja appears* Uh...Whose Greninja is that?

Rick: I guess mine…*Goes down and commands a Water Shuriken that knocks a group of the monsters down, so the heroes could escape. Red eyes appear.*

Red Eyes: Sir, I got some bad news

White Eyes: What is it, Commander?

Red Eyes: There are a group of people who didn't get affected, and they are rebelling against us.*White eyes slant to mad*

What Eyes: Go...Stop them, and bring them to me. Right now! We will handle them...

Red Eyes: Yes sir. *He leaves, back to the gang in a cave that has a rock guarding the entrance.*

Carl: Dad, I think Daryl answered my question to you.

Rick: What do you mean?

Carl: The pokemon you have now is a Greninja.

Rick: Yeah...But I did speak the truth, because I haven't used her in years. *They went to the group* We need shelter that will allow us to stay safe from the Deadmon, Pokemon to defend ourselves, food, and water

Carl: Couldn't Greninja give us water?

Rick: She can, but if she fails to be healthy then the water would either be bad or run out. So, you guys think you can help me stay alive and keep my son Dead free? *the others stood there, as Daryl stood up*

Daryl: That's all and good but, how do you think we can get those items?

Rick: Well, we can team up and get the items. *Michonne accepts, without question. Jesus walks away* I can help, but I am a part timer, I am not looking for a club. *He then looks at Daryl standing there* What do you say? *He thinks for a while*

Daryl: I am in, but if things go sour, or if you make me think I can't trust you, I am gone. Deal? *sticks hand out*

Rick: Noble and honest. I agree to your terms. *Grabs hand and shakes*

Daryl: It's kinda late, we need to rest. We can catch Pokemon and food tomorrow. *They then sealed up the rock so it doesn't move as they slept. *Jesus goes back to the center alone for the night, but there were no vacancies so he then decided to head back, when Red eyes caught him and took him to White eyes.*

Red Eyes: Here is one of them sir. *Jesus sees the eyes as he then feels with fear*


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

*The group wakes up and carefully tries to find Pokemon or food.*

Rick: Daryl, take my son to the west and try to find food or Pokemon, Michonne and I will go east for food and Pokemon. *Tosses a cb communicator at Daryl* Use that to contact me if you find anything. *Daryl looks stern at Rick and nodded and heads with Carl west. Now back to Jesus who calmed down a bit*

Red Eyes: Jesus, join our clan and rule with us.

Jesus: Who are you? *The 2 reveal themselves as two humans that look like they have been in a fight with deadmon all night*

Red Eyes: My name is Mulleb (War) and this is my twin Victor (Conquest).

Jesus: Hey…um…well…I am already a member of some team and I think they need me. *As he left, War grabs his arm and pulls him into an abandoned building with a chair and a vera of weapons and Pokemon.*  
War: Jesus, I like you, so I will give you a freebie, join us or you will feel pain you never felt before. *Jesus was unfazed as he just stayed silent* Very well then, I will say it again. Join us.

Jesus: Eat my shorts, you pig. *War didn't care as he then grabbed his materials and grabbed a hammer and started to slam a piece of wood in his hand* How does this feel? *Jesus felt pain but didn't care as he was unfazed, as this was happening Rick and Michonne were in an alleyway when as he pointed to Michonne to look in the front building for food and Pokemon as he headed down the path to the building. As he was looking, he saw down stairs the torture that was happening, as Jesus was stripped, stabbed, burned, and vined as War was upset as he was getting ready for his Frosslass, Michonne came in…*

Michonne: Rick, sir, none in the…*Muffle sounds as she pushed his hand off other mouth swiftly* What was that for? *Rick pointed, as she understood, as she was creeping down to where Rick was, she slipped causing a commotion, as War told Conquest to check it out, as Rick was ready to shoot a Water Shuriken at Conquest, as they heard War, as War screamed, as they found Jesus unbounded, as War was held captive, Rick calls Daryl*

Rick: Daryl, do you hear me? We have Jesus now as he is on our side *Carl answered*

Carl: Dad, Daryl is a little busy at the moment. *Shows that Daryl is in a swarm of 100 deadmon, and then 2 wolves appeared and scared, the deadmon arrived as they looked at the location, they see a female in wolfskin, and two wolves next to her. *Daryl tells Rick*

Daryl: Rick, we have an animal issue here. *The girl came down*

Wolfgirl: Why are you warriors so…um…dirty?

Daryl: Well, deadmon for 1, and the other? No shower.

Wolf girl: Come with me, my children. *Carl was ready to go, as Daryl stopped him*

Daryl: Go where, exactly?

Wolf girl: My kingdom, of course! *Daryl and Carl left with the girl, as Daryl messaged Rick this message*

Daryl: Rick, come find us immediately. We have a problem here, as the others run to them.


	4. Chapter 4

*Before Rick and the other leave they heard a clap in the distance, as Conquest was standing by a closed door*

Conquest: Great job, *Goes to them, as the gang get ready with their pokemon*

Rick: Stay back or we will…

Conquest: Do what? Attack me with Pokemon? Nah...you're not that stupid. *Stops and stands by the torture equipment and play with a syringe* I don't think you would try something that dangerous without knowledge of how to beat someone, but me… eh… I attacked on less knowledge then this. *Throws a ball at War which releases War, as the gang backs up ready to fight both of them when...a door breaks down and deadmon walk into the room.

Rick: Shit! Michonne, attack the deadmon with Jesus, I'll get Victor and Mulleb. *He runs after the two, until he runs into an alleyway, where it's a dead end and neither of the two are in sight. He runs back to see the two gang members scarred but ok. They decided to find Daryl and Carl, so they ran to find them. Now to Daryl and Carl with Victoria and her pack of arctic wolves as they found food and a few pokeballs on the table as Carl went to grab a deer leg when a few wolves growled at them*

Carl: What did I do?

Victoria: You did not. It's just that you two haven't proven yourselves yet.

Daryl: You said that you will help us, but how? *she stuck three fingers up*

Victoria: You have three challenges to complete. The first is easy while the next one is harder and the third one is the hardest of them all.

Daryl: Okay, so what's the first? *She shows them a whole cow*

Victoria: You have to divide the meat and feed them to my wolves.

Carl: Ok *Grabs a sword to cut the cow*

Victoria: There is a catch.

Daryl: What is it?

Victoria: You have to include you two and me into the division. *they completed the challenge as Daryl handed the meat to Victoria*

Victoria: Congrats. *Just then Rick and the others show up as the wolves get mad.* Who are they?

Daryl: That woman is the one who found us, and… I guess saved us.

Victoria: Okay, but they have to complete the challenges, as well.

Rick: What challenges?

Daryl: Challenges to prove ourselves with this woman.

Rick: Okay? So, do we jump in where the others are?

Victoria: No! They have a break as you three start at stage one and then they join you for two and three. *After explaining it, they passed trial one.* Congrats, now on to stage two. Wolves are known for their monogamy relationships, even if the alpha has changed. So, that means, you have to be loyal to one of my wolves for one day. That means that no one else likes another wolf. *They agree* Okay, find a wolf to be loyal to. *They pass the mission* Congrats. Now the last one. This is one that will make it so that you are part of our pack.

Daryl: What do we have to do?

Ms Wolf: Tell the difference of gender without looking at the genitalia.

Daryl: You know that impossible without seeing it or being around them long enough to see their behavior.

Victoria: Smart boy. That means that I will show you their genitalia, then you spend the day with them. Tomorrow, you guess. *Calls upon the wolves as they lay down on their backs showing the order is girl, boy, boy, girl, girl. Then the gang hung out with them for the day then the next day.* Now we do this one at a time. *Michonne went first as she guessed female and was correct. Daryl went next as he guessed boy and was correct. Rick and Jesus passed as well. Its Carl's turn as he stands there as she called upon a female. Carl took at it for a while and was about to give up…*  
Victoria: You give up?

Carl: No…I just need a minute.  
Victoria: You have 30 seconds. *During that time, he was unsure when a female wolf with a scar on her eye came up in between Carl and Victoria. The two stared, as the wolf went to Daryl and acted like she was his pet wolf, actions include stroking head against his leg, pawing for attention and sitting next to him*

Victoria: Sir with the long hair, can I speak to you? *Daryl walked to her*

Daryl: What is it?

Victoria: That wolf doesn't like humans. It took me 3 months for her to even let me touch her fur. *Daryl was shocked*

Daryl: That means?

Victoria: You and your gang are full members for life.

Daryl: Really? *Rick came to them*

Rick: Did something happen?

Victoria: Your full time members of our pack.

Rick: So…that means?

Victoria: Well, you can have our food and water and if we catch any pokemon, we are happy to help send them to you.

Daryl: So… are you the alpha?

Victoria: Yep, and you boy are the male alpha. *Strokes Daryl's arm*  
*Daryl jerks his arm away from her, feeling uncomfortable*

Rick: Okay? But in our group, he is the beta of the group.

Victoria: That's fine, but when you guys are here or when I am around, he is the alpha and you're the beta. *the two look at each other*

Daryl: You're ok with that?

Rick: Sure, as long as we have the same goal. *the two shake hands as the scared wolf drops a ball in Daryl's hands*

Daryl: What is this for?

Victoria: That is a pokemon for the male alpha.

Daryl: Okay.

Victoria: Do you think you can take Moon with you as well? *points to the scarred wolf girl.*

Daryl: You sure? *She nods as Daryl accepted as it was late the gang decides to continue the adventure tomorrow. Now back to War and Conquest.*

War: Sir, we failed... *White eyes got mad*

White Eyes: Continue the attack until the whole world is ours...Go. Now! *The two left swiftly as white eyes sat down looking at tv's of our heroes which included Victoria*


	5. Chapter 5

*Back at a hangout nearby Victoria's house. Daryl was petting Moon when Rick came to him*  
Rick: Daryl, can we talk?

Daryl: Sure, Rick. *Gets up* Come on, Moon. *She gets up*  
Rick: Can we have it without her?

Daryl: Sure thing. *Gets on a knee* I'll be gone for a few minutes. Go play with Carl. *She leaves to Carl. Then looks at Rick* What is it?

Rick: I have word that there is a source of food nearby over the hedge.

Daryl: Okay, I can get ready, then. *Grabs ball*

Rick: Ok, but I have an issue.

Daryl: What is it?

Rick: I have noticed that you and Moon are close.

Daryl: So?

Rick: I was thinking, maybe she could be a team wolf instead of Daryl's wolf.

Daryl: I don't see a problem with that.

Rick: Yeah…but, Moon only likes you, somewhat of Michonne and Carl, but a lot.

Daryl: Ah…so you want me to "Go Away" *Motions with fingers* for a while.

Rick: Yeah, but without Moon.

Daryl: That's fine. But can you…

Rick: I promise she will be fine. *Daryl gets ready to go he then leaves as Moon follows*

Daryl: Moon, stay. This is a man's only mission. *Walks away as Moon lowers her head in sadness. A while later, Daryl is at a minimart as he heard noises inside of it. He grabs his ball ready to fight when he heard an old voice say…*

?: Hey there, old friend. *He turns to see Glenn as if nothing happened to him.*

Daryl: Glenn?


	6. Chapter 6

*where we left off*

Daryl: Glenn, is that you?

Glenn: Yeah, dude. How ya been?

Daryl: I've been fine. How have you been...but didn't you...uh…die?

Glenn: I don't think so.

Daryl: So, what happened?

Glenn: Well, I survived the attack and lived in quiet so that no one found me.

Daryl: Okay, so can you help me quickly? I hear noises inside the mart. Can you tell me who is in it?

Glenn: That's just Maggie. *he looks inside to see Maggie getting supplies. She came out with items as saw Daryl*

Maggie: Oh wow! Daryl, how have you been? I haven't seen you for a while!

Daryl: I've been okay. So, how have you been feeling?

Maggie: Fine, except for the fact that I have morning sickness.

Daryl: Well, if you need shelter, our hideout is in the abandoned radio factory on the hill. *Points to it*

Glenn: Thanks, Daryl. *They hug Daryl and left as Daryl continued to walk on. Now to the group in the hideout.*

Rick: I understand that it's not good, but we need to try.

Carl: Try what?

Michonne: Genius, this is how you care for Moon. *Gets on a knee and sticks a hand out. Moon gets up and moves to her and then goes back* Not like you just did a few minutes ago. Now you try it. *Jesus does and Moon goes to him slowly which eventually gets to him but doesn't act as happy as Michonne's turn*  
Rick: How about food? Maybe she will be happy? *Carl left her some food, but she didn't eat it.*  
Carl: What did I do wrong?

Rick: Nothing, it could be just her. *After a day of only Michonne was successful in attempting to bond, the door rang. Rick opened the door with Carl and Jesus on guard. It was Glenn and Maggie* Glenn, you're alive?

Glenn: Yeah, I am alive. *Maggie and Michonne hugged.*

Michonne: Glad that you're back, guys.

Maggie: Glad to be back. *She noticed Moon, who was sniffing her and then acted motherly towards Maggie. Now to War who is nearby*

War: Perfect, the time to start the fight is soon to come. When the sun and moon touch, it's time to start.


	7. Chapter 7

*Now back to Daryl who was in a forest trying to catch a Passimian when Victoria showed up*

Victoria: What is my alpha doing alone?

Daryl: I told you that I ain't your "Alpha", Rick is. *She hugged him, as he jumped and got agitated* I said I hate hugs.

Victoria: I saw that you hugged some guy and girl a few days ago. Why do you hate mine?

Dary: Because of the fact that you flirt too much, that bugs me. *Leaves as she felt bad as she fell to the ground to sob to herself. Now back to the gang in the hideout where Maggie has Moon next to her and Moon has her head laying on the belly.*

Carl: How do you do that, Maggie?

Maggie: Do what?

Michonne: The wolf thing, deary.

Maggie: Oh… That something that only females understand and if I try to tell you, it will go over your head. *Jesus came to Rick*

Jesus: Sir, I have some information.

Rick: What is it?

Jesus: There is a ranch that is unfazed by the attacks of the deadman and it's open for us to catch pokemon at.

Rick: Where is it?

Jesus: it's quite a hike, but we can make it by tomorrow if we leave tonight.

Rick: Okay, tell the others. We leave tonight.

Glenn: It's seems that there is a hike up a mountain, which is not safe for the kid.

Rick: There seems to be a path on the other side that smoother, but it's open later than tomorrow.

Glenn: Okay *Sigh* I will let the group know. *That night, when the team was packing up, they noticed that Moon was asleep next to Maggie. Michonne tried to wake Moon up, but couldn't.*

Michonne: Sir, I tried, but she wouldn't budge, besides a head raise of tiredness.

Rick: You want to try again, or leave her here?

Michonne: Well, since she is with Maggie, we might as well leave her here with Maggie. She could help Maggie, if there was any trouble around, too.

Rick: Alright, good plan. *They left, knowing that Maggie and Glenn knew where to go, and that they were gone. On the way there, they saw an open path, that seemed to be fine, until they saw War.* *Rick grumbles, irritatedly.* What do you want, now?

War: Payback for the torture you put on me.

Rick: What torture?

War: Anyways, how do you feel about this situation? *Deadmon surround them*

Michonne: ...Holy shit. *They try to figure out a way out, while War laughed maliciously.*


	8. Chapter 8

*Where we left off. The group attack the deadmon after a while, they did end up where War was, but then they are captured by the other horsemen. (Conquest looks the same, Famine looks like a well-fed female, and Pestilence looks like a doctor)

War: Well, well, well...Look what we have here? Our heroes...trying to save the day like every fictional story, but you know what? This isn't a normal fairy tale. *Rick sees Moon behind a tree as she looks at Rick when he realized what he needed to do.*

Rick: Yeah *Spits blood* This isn't a normal fairy tail, because this is a story about people fighting for survival. Now! *Moon jumps and attacks War as the others let go of the heroes. Then they surrounded the horsemen.* Now, we play this our way. Leave us alone for good, or you will get to die. And there is no inbetween. You leave, or you die. Simple as that. *They flee. Now back to Daryl, who is alone. He noticed a flyer flying by, as he grabbed it, when he saw that it was Dean. (Supernatural character that is identical to Daryl's character)

Daryl: What a gorgeous little guy. *puts flyer in bag as Victoria came to him* What do you want?

Victoria: I am sorry. I was caught in the alpha complex (meaning that she has a thing for alphas), and I didn't see that I made you so uncomfortable. Would it be ok if we were still friends?

Daryl: Yeah...whatever, I guess. We can be friends. *She gets happy* On one condition. *She nods* We can stay friends if you respect me and my boundaries. *She was so happy that she accepted right away. He got up.* Now let's find the others. *They go off and found them coming as they see that Moon is 100% okay with all the members in the group.* So, where are you guys heading?

Rick: A farm up ahead. It's an hour walk.

Daryl: Cool. I am going to go with you guys, too.

Victoria: Can I come? *The two look at each other*

Rick: Okay, but here are the rules. I am the main boss, this is my team. Daryl will take lead if A, I am unable to make choices. B, if I am not there to make a choice. C, he can over rule me if he feels like I am loosing my mind or doing an action that will be more harm than good.

Victoria: That sounds great. What can my role be?

Daryl: You will be in the resource section finding us food and water to consume.

Victoria: Sure. *They head off and found the farm with an endless amount of pokemon for their disposal. Now back to War, who is injured, and to help himself, she found a random man to impregnate herself as a new version of War, who is perfectly renewed, stood up.*


	9. Chapter 9

*At the base the team gets a letter written in blood*

Rick: What is that? *Grabs note*

Michonne: What does it say?

Rick: Hello foolish mortals, it is I War... I have risen from our last defeat. I am ready for a challenge. Meet me at the tallest hill when the moon touches the sun. Be there or this world will end. *Rick laughs calmly when he reads the note maniacally*

Maggie: If he thinks he is going to win, he has another thing coming.

Glenn: Damn, right.

Daryl: he is obviously talking about the solar eclipse, that is in 2 weeks.

Rick: So, how are our teams looking? *They all reveal their companions* So, Daryl and Maggie have two, everyone, but Victoria has one, and Victoria has none.

Michonne: *Mutters under her breath* I see why she needs someone to protect her.

Rick: So, we have to at least have one more for the rest of the five. *Daryl whispers to Rick*

Daryl: What about me and Maggie, who have two?

Rick: You two stay here. No need for you two to risk anything, when it's so close to battle.

Daryl: Fine. *The next day everyone is ready to leave, but Maggie and Daryl. Glenn goes to Daryl*

Glenn: Will you…

Daryl: Sure thing. *He then left with the group* Maggie, so what now?

Maggie: Uh...you want to talk?

Daryl: About what?

Maggie: Uh...why did you make that girl cry?

Daryl: *Sigh* She was flirting from Mars.

Maggie: She likes you that much? *He shrugged and sat down* She didn't deserve that.

Daryl: Imagine this, what if...uh...Mac the store clerk started to hit on you 24/7. How would you feel like?

Maggie: Awful, since I hate him.

Daryl: Now think of me in that situation. I am not looking for a girl and 24/7 some girl keeps on flirting. *he left, as Maggie was confused. Moon was with her. Now to the group out searching*

Rick: Let's split up into 2 teams of two. When a member is done capturing Pokemon, call me and we will assess teams again.

Carl: What are the teams?

Rick: The teams are Jesus with Glenn, Michonne with Victoria, and Carl, you are with me. *The teams split up. Now back to Daryl who was training with his Houndour. Maggie came out with a bottle of water*

Maggie: I understand why you did what you did.

Daryl: So...What about it?

Maggie: Just here to help.

Daryl: Thanks, but I don't need help. *Continues to train*

Maggie: You know this isn't a flirt, but you need to trust others. We are here to help you.

Daryl: Why do you care so much?

Maggie: Because, we are a family, and a family cares for each other.

Daryl: I guess. I just don't want Victoria to try to flirt with me again. We made a deal about it, anyway. But I do care, even if it doesn't seem like much. *Continues to train.*  
Maggie: Can I have a turn?

Daryl: Sure, in a few minutes. I just need her to learn this move. *He finishes and Maggie trains her Monferno. Now back to Glenn, who is with Jesus*

Jesus: You know that I missed you, right?

Glenn: You know, I was gone for a month.

Jesus. Still. *Then a Mareep came out of the bushes*

Glenn: Dibs!

Jesus: you knew I was going to ask you if you wanted it?

Glenn: Sorry. *Sends out his Torchic as the Mareep accepted the challenge. They battled. When things seemed like he would lose* Use Emer *It evolves into Combusken and used double kick. He then threw a ball and it was captured*

Jesus: Great job, dude!

Glenn: Thanks, I am going to head back now, you should call them to let them know to set up new teams. *He heads back and in his mind he could be back with his wife. Jesus called.*

Rick: What is it?

Jesus: Glenn caught a sheep looking pokemon.

Rick: You sure?

Jesus: Yep. Definitely.

Rick: Okay, I'll call the girls. Meet us where we split up from.

Jesus: Rodger that. *He heads back. Now to War with her new body*

War: Sir, the final battle is set.

White Eyes: You sure it's going to happen?

War: Positive.

White Eyes: You sure you don't need help?

War: No, I would rather die trying, than have help.

White Eyes: Fine, I respect your decision. *Fades out*


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

*On the way back to the group Jesus ran into a Ralts*

Jesus: Ooh...a small girl. *He releases Chikorita. It wasn't close. He almost killed it, when he threw a ball and caught it.* I got a little girl. *Calls Rick*

Rick: What is it now?

Jesus: I got my second pokemon.

Rick: Really?

Jesus: Yep.

Rick: Okay, go back to the barn. I'll call the others. *He heads back. Now back to Daryl and Maggie. Daryl is out training.*

Maggie: Daryl?

Daryl: *Sigh* Hmm?

Maggie: Can you help me out here?

Daryl: Okay. What is it?

Maggie: Can you help me walk Moon?

Daryl: Sure, I guess.

Maggie: Just hang out with me and talk. *Then she sees Glenn come back as she dropped Moon's leash and hugs him tight* I missed you, honey.

Glenn: I was gone for like 3 days.

Maggie: Three long days. *Glenn goes to Daryl*

Glenn: Thanks for taking care of her for me, man.

Daryl: Whatever. If I am not needed, I am going to train my Houndour. *Begins to leave*

Maggie: Oh no you don't, you still have to walk with us. *they left now back to the group. Everyone is back to the meetup place.*

Victoria: Where is Jesus?

Rick: On his way back, he caught a Ralts. So, I was thinking of switching the teams. Carl, why not join Michonne? Victoria, you can team with me.

Carl: Okay, dad. *They separated.* Back to the gang after their walk.*

Glenn: It's my turn to train. *Grabs his ball and tries to release it when...*

Maggie: No, you have to be with me to make up the days we have been separated.

Daryl: You two can train together, I have my own thing to do.

Maggie: You sure?

Daryl: Yeah. I'm fine. *Goes upstairs*

Glenn: So, how about a battle for our training?

Maggie: Practice on your own, first. I'll catch up with you.

Glenn: You sure, sweety?

Maggie: Yeah, it's nothing. *Goes to to Daryl who is in his room trying to take a nap with moon nearby* You okay?

Daryl: I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though.

Maggie: Is something bothering you?

Daryl: No...Maybe...I don't know.

Maggie: I am here to talk, if you need it.

Dary: Thanks, I appreciate that.

Maggie: No problem * Now to War in her lab working*

War: I think I got it. *laughs maniacally*


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

*Now to Carl with Michonne*

Carl: So, Michonne. Sorry if this offends you, but I think you and my dad would be a great couple.

Michonne: Why would that offend me? *they find a cave* Let's enter *Inside the cave it seems to be empty besides a shiny noibat that lands on carls hat.*

Carl: I dunno, I just thought it would. I didn't know if you would take offense to it or not. I guess there isn't anything here, though. *They left. When they went out Michonne saw it*

Michonne: You've got something on your head, Carl.

Carl: What is it? *Noibat flew up* You want it?

Michonne: You can have it. *Carl battled it and caught it after his fennekin evolved.* Great catch.

Carl: Thanks.

Michonne: You need help getting back?

Carl: No thanks. *Walks away. Now back to Glenn and Maggie training.*

Maggie: Use Mach Punch! *It hits ralts causing it to faint* Great battle Glenn.

Glenn: I guess I need more training. *Rubs head. Daryl comes down*

Maggie: You okay?

Daryl: Yeah, how about a double battle? My Charizard and Houndour vs you two?

Glenn: Okay, sure

Maggie: You sure?

Daryl: Yeah, I am trying to get better and stronger. *Releases both. Glenn releases his new captured mareep. Maggie releases her Monferno. Right before they could start…*

Jesus: Hey I am baaack. *They all look at him*

Daryl: I guess you are on my team. *Jesus joins them and releases his new captured ralts Daryl calls Maggie, she came over* Should I tell him?

Maggie: No, let him be surprised.

Daryl: Alright. *It begins with Maggie going first*

Maggie: Use bite on Ralts *It does damage*

Glenn: Use thundershock. *It almost defeats Ralts*

Daryl: Use Fire Fang! *It's almost fainted Mareep*

Jesus: Use Flash! *Everyone looked at him confused.*

Maggie: You know a Ralts only knows Confusion and Growl?

Jesus: Oh…my bad. Use Growl. *It does nothing. The battled continued. Now it's Daryl vs Maggie. Their pokemon are still houndour and Monferno. Glenn's Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. Jesus's Ralts evolved into Kirlia.*

Daryl: Maggie, thanks for trying to be a great friend.

Maggie: Glad I could help. Use Mach Punch!

Daryl: Counter with Bite. *They are in a deadlock. It seems none are able to find a way to show who is superior. Then Monferno glowed and then appeared to as a monferno. He then hits Houndour knocking it back* Use Fire Fang! *It ran at Monferno. During the run it glowed as it appeared as Houndoom as it bit Monferno knocking it out* Great match.

Maggie: Ditto. *Daryl walks back inside the house. The others train on without him. Now to War in her lab*

War: Lets try it now. *puts a drop on a test rat. It doesn't do anything* Rats, now lets see if I change the formula?


	12. Chapter 12

*On the way back to the group so that Michonne can team up with Rick and Victoria when she saw a cave and it was getting dark so she went into the cave to stay the night. It's been a few hours in and it was reported to Rick that she will meet them in the morning. She was cold, but she knew she couldn't start a fire without making noise. Just then she heard a noise from the back of a cave. She got up and saw that it was a scared Mawile. Michonne then took out a piece of bread and gave it to it. It came, grabbed the bread and then scurried away. Michonne just forgot about it as she then was laying against a rock. She then begins to fall asleep, the next morning she wakes up finding the Mawile on her for warmth. She then laid there as it woke up and found out that it wanted to be with her as it caught her ball. She got up after it was caught.*

Michonne: Rick, I got my pokemon.

Rick: Congrats, you want to join us?

Michonne: I should go back and check on Carl.

Rick: Understood. See you when we can. *She walks back to the farm. Now back to the gang in the farm Maggie is helping Glenn and Jesus*

Maggie: Glenn, I think you need to understand the type differences and you Jesus, that isn't a fighting dark type that's a fairy psychic type and its a pokemon not a girl.*Daryl came out as Maggie was having a yelling match as Daryl then grabbed her and took her inside*

Maggie: WHAT IS IT, DARYL!?

Daryl: Jesus, calm down, Maggie. *She does*

Maggie: Thanks, I guess. *Begins to go out Daryl grabs her arm. She looks at him.*

Daryl: No. You stay and sleep.

Maggie: They need help.

Daryl: I got this, you need to rest.

Maggie: I...I….They need me...I….I…

Daryl: Bed. now.

Maggie: But….but...but….

Daryl; Go to bed, NOW! *She looked outside then nods*

Maggie: Fine... *Then Carl came back*

Carl: Is there something going on?

Maggie: How well are you as a trainer?

Carl: Fine, just need some training.

Maggie: I can…*Sees Daryl shaking his head* Daryl will help.

Carl: What about you?

Maggie: I have been up for 4 days now.

Carl: Oh, okay. *Leaves outside as she heads up and Daryl follows*

Daryl: I am leaving Moon here with you. But if you need anything just yell.

Maggie: Alright. *Lays in the bed as Moon lays next to her. Daryl leaves as heading out and sees the tree*

Daryl: Okay, let's have a trial run on the target. *Points to the scarecrow that has a wooden body with a bullseye on it* First, Carl. *He stood up* You want to use your starter or your new guy?

Carl: My Braixen. *Daryl nodded as Carl releases it and he commanded an attack as it hit the target easily.*

Daryl: Okay, now your other one. *He releases noibat had a little struggle but hit it. Okay, you don't need much help, you just need practice. *Carl nodded.* Now you, Glenn. Who do you want to use first?

Glenn: My Combusken.

Daryl: Okay, now attack the target. *Glenn releases it and he commanded an attack as it hit the target easily.*

Daryl: Okay, now your other one. *He releases mareep he can command it a little better.* Alright, it appears all you need is evolution but that is when you want it. *He nods* Now you Jesus. Which one do you want to start with?

Jesus: My grass girl *Daryl looks down in disgust* Sorry, my Chikorita

Daryl: May I say something first?

Jesus: What is it?

Daryl: Shut the crap up and stay focused on what you're doing. We don't mind if it's a nickname of it, but you must understand what Pokémon it is and what type they are. If you don't then GET THE HELL OUT! *Daryl points to the gate that leads out to the forest. After a brief moment of silence, Jesus then understood what he meant and was more focused on his Pokémon then his jokes.*

Daryl: So Jesus, you are with Carl. Glenn use both for this practice.

Glenn: You sure?

Daryl: Yes. *They battle now to Wars lab*

War: I can't find anything good. *The rat she used earlier turned to a stronger deadmon.*


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

*In the forest Victoria and Rick are walking around when they saw a Fletchinder on the ground eating seeds. Rick touches Victoria and points to the pokemon. She motions that he got it. So, then Rick captures it in a ball. He then looks at Victoria who was leaning on a tree looking down.*

Rick: Well...I caught it. *She nods* I am...going to...go, if you don't…

Victoria: It's okay, you can go. *He begins to leave as she then walks into the forest more as he then looked down and called Daryl*

Rick: Daryl, you there? *After three attempts he hears a female voice* Maggie? Where is Daryl?

Maggie: He is currently busy.

Rick: What is he doing?

Maggie: Training.

Rick: Oh, alright.

Maggie: Can I be useful?

Rick: Can you answer a question?

Maggie: Yes.

Rick: Do you need any help?

Maggie: I am fine, and Daryl got the others

Rick: Okay, can you tell Carl that I'll be home with Victoria?

Maggie: Alright. Anything else?

Rick: No, don't think so. *She understood and went outside as Daryl came to her*

Daryl: Feeling better?

Maggie: Yeah, going back to bed in a few. I just need Carl for a minute. *He then stopped the battle and called Carl there.*

Carl: What is it?

Maggie: It was your dad.

Carl: Is he okay?

Maggie: Yes, he is just coming back a little later.

Carl: Oh, alright. Thanks for letting me know. *Runs back as Michonne came back as he hugged her*  
Maggie: No problem, little guy.

Daryl: So, you're back. Do you need training?

Michonne: Not really. *She goes to Maggie* you ok?

Maggie: yeah, just need a rest.

Michonne: You need any help?

Maggie: No thanks. *She then goes in as Daryl looks at Michonne as she then goes with Maggie upstairs as Daryl continues the battle as Glenn won the battle.*

Daryl: Alright, so Glenn, now you can continue to battle, train, or help me teach.

Glenn: you sure?

Daryl: Yeah, you're around mine and Maggie's level.

Glenn: Can I see my wife first?

Daryl: Okay, but be quiet. She is sleeping.

Glenn: Okay *Goes up to see her sleeping as Michonne is outside the door as she let Glenn in the room as he kissed her cheek and then sat in a chair next to her. *Carl and Jesus battle as Daryl coaches. Now to War in her lab.*

War: Ghuuu! Why? *Throws notes off table and slams hands on it* I can't get it. *Goes out to get water when she notices that her mouse has turned. She ran to it as it was crawling the cage.* I got it. It works. *Picks up the mouse and then laughs maniacally*


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

*Victoria was walking when she found a growlithe and a Rockruff walking together as she then gave them a piece of bread. They came to her and ate it. She stood up and let them go but they came to her side.*

Rick: They want to be with you.

Victoria: They do? *the two pokemon nodded. She then grabbed two poke balls and they let themselves get captured.*

Rick: Great Job.

Victoria: Thanks, Lets get back to the group. *They walked back, now to the group practicing, Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn are inside talking.*

Daryl: Should we tell them?

Maggie: I don't think we should.

Glenn: What if they find out the issue and we knew it happened?

Daryl: True, but what if it devastates them?

Maggie: *Sigh* We have to tell them.

Glenn: You sure about this?

Maggie: I don't think we have a choice. *Rick and Victoria walked in*

Rick: What is going on?

Daryl: This. *Shows him a note. He reads it*

Rick: hey there fools, this is War. I am ready to attack. I hope that you guys are prepared. I will meet you in a few days. And if you guys don't come. Here is a little motivation. *Daryl shows them a box with an ear* If you don't show up then we will kill her and I will have her for stew. With best regards War. *After a minute* So, where does she want to meet us?

Daryl: The field next to the abandoned CDC.

Rick: When?

Maggie: Two days at dusk.

Rick: How prepared are we?

Glenn: Daryl, Maggie, Michonne, and I are ready, Carl is close to done.

Rick: What about Jesus?

Daryl: That clown is at level 2 of the rule book.

Rick: Well, I am ready, and Victoria is...uh...eh...

Victoria: I am between Carl and Jesus.

Daryl: Ok, so what should we do?

Rick: Same as is, but you and I are going for a supply run.

Daryl: What kind?

Rick: food and water.

Daryl: Fine, so right now?

Rick: Tomorrow. We can rest today. *That night, they rested. The next day Daryl and Rick stole a car and went to get supplies.*

Daryl: Stop the act, what is the real reason we are out here?

Rick: You got me. We are going to the sight to scope out the place to see if there are any traps and if we can set one of ours up.

Daryl: And here I thought we were just getting water.*Now to War who is with White Eyes.*

White eyes: Are you sure you are ready?

War: Yes, my plan is really simple, all I need are my brothers and sister to help when they are supposed to.

White eyes: I can help as well.

War: No need. Someone has to stay here and make sure no one tries to get in.

White Eyes: True.

War: Well, I am almost ready. Any last requests?

White eyes: Just make sure you say your speech.

War: I know. Anyways, see ya.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

*The heroes are in a cage as Glenn and Rick are fighting and a few are crying as it goes to Daryl's eyes that has the fire of anger and hatred in them as it shifts to 3 hours earlier*

Daryl: You sure about this?

Rick: No, but…

Daryl: We have to…

Both: It's part of our mission.

Daryl: I know, but I have to ask. What if it fails?

Rick: It has to succeed. It just has to. *He grabbed the bag as they went into cars and went to the place. When they arrived…* Glenn, you and Victoria, go set up the net. Michonne, you, Daryl and Carl, dig a whole.

Daryl: Rick, I have a bad feeling about this.

Rick: Do you have any different ideas? *Daryl grew silent and stared at him and walked and grabbed a shovel. It goes back to present time as you see War telling something to Maggie as she then dropped down in confusion and War comes to the camera view of Daryl as it leaned in to tell him something and went back with a smirk. Now back to an hour before this mess.* Are you done?

Daryl: About. Just need an extra layer of leaves.

Rick: Good. *Daryl went to get another pile when War showed up as he then grabs his ball to start an attack when War stopped him. Rick saw as he and Jesus ran to help.*

War: Tsk Tsk Tsk. You think it would be that easy? *Brings in a truck that has about 100 deadmon. The heroes then attacked them as War stood and watched them. About 5 minutes later, our heroes are covered in blood and Rick went to War as she then just smirked* You think that all I had? That was just the scouts. The back team is just behind them. She clicked a button and about 20 bigger deadmon appeared. The heroes tried to attack but these deadmon are stronger in strength. After another 10 minutes, our heroes won but they are exhausted.*

War: What fun are you? I came to play and you killed all my toys.

Jesus: These are human beings, not toys. You can't control life and death.

War: Oh...But I can. *Her brothers and sister came out and grabbed them and put them on the ground.* Pull the lever, sis. *Famine pushed a button and a cage fell locking the team in and War out. Moon tries to help but Daryl waves her off.* Now I have you trapped. Lets the game begin. *She goes to Daryl*

War: Your brother never loved you. He only cared about himself and his drugs.

Daryl: So what? Me and my brother were never on the same side of things. I even called him an asshole.

War: I am going to get back to you, sweety. *then goes to Carl* You are a roach to me, little boy.

Carl: That sounds like trash talk to me. I can trash talk back. Plus, I don't even know you, hardly. Why should I care if I am a roach to you? You mean nothing more than a roach to me, considering I hardly even know who you are.

War: You know you are adopted? *He looks confused as looked at Rick.

Carl: What are you talking about?

War: Oh…He didn't tell you? Rick isn't your blood related father but rather he stole you from your actual parents.

Carl: Who is my real dad, then? Can you answer that?

War: Well, you killed him. *He then thought and remembered Shane*

Carl: Why would that prick be my father? My mother didn't even know him that well when they had me! So what are you trying to do? Brainwash me?

War: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. *Carl then thought about it and then started to cry. *She then went to Victoria* Do you know that nobody here likes you?

Victoria: It's possible, I am the newest member, after all.

War: Well, you know that you're a human, not a wolf?

Victoria: I was raised by wolves. That counts, right? *Looks at the others and then looks down*

War: Too easy. *Goes to Maggie. And whispers* Glenn hates you.

Maggie: Obviously you are untruthful. He told me how he feels, and why would he impregnate me if he doesn't like me?

War: About that, it's not his, it's *Whispers*

Maggie: I'm pretty sure I know who I have had sex with.

War: Oh...but what if you don't?

Glenn: Leave her alone, you asshole!

War: Oh...Strong boy. Do you know that Maggie thinks of you as a kid.

Glenn: I know I have my childish moments and she doesn't care about that.

War: Then did you know that Rick hasn't stopped looking at her when she came back?

Glenn: So? Even Jesus and Daryl has.

War: Not like the same as Rick has or it was Daryl. I am unsure. Pick who you think it is. *Looks at both and then targets Rick* Now who's next?

Michonne: You will not get away with this.

War: Rick doesn't like you.

Michonne: So? It doesn't matter if he likes me or not.

War: I mean, like love.

Michonne: You think I am some bitch?

War: No...you are a strong girl. I am just warning you. *She is unfazed as she then moved to Jesus.* You know that I created the first homosexual just because someone refused to fight for my amusement.

Jesus: So? I don't care where it came from. *she gets a little ticked.*

War: You know everyone thinks of you as a stupid person.

Jesus: What do you mean stupid?

War: Answer me this, what has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night. What is this?

Jesus: A crane.

War: That is wrong. If I was a sphinx I would have eaten you, now I want you to think of the answer for me. *Jesus then walks around thinking puzzled.* Now, the leader Rick.

Rick: You can say whatever you like to me, but one of us will kill you.

War: Testy. *laughs* This will be fun. You know Daryl doesn't like you.

Rick: So? Everyone knows that. He is trustworthy for our group, but can be a loner. *War then gets upset as she walks away*


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

*You see Daryl stabbing the viewer with angered face. Now back and War comes as she is yelling at Michonne*

War: I had enough. No more miss nice war. *Leans in* I heard from both Glenn and Rick that they think of you as only a girl.

Michonne: Yeah, right. Because I am a female. *She then thought what she said and then attacked Glenn as he is holding his guard.*

Rick: Enough! You torchered us enough. You are separating us, but not really. However, when we get out, it will be Daryl or myself killing you. Trust me. You're fucking with the wrong people.

War: Okay, Well mister leader.  
War: You know that Glenn slept with Michonne, right?

Rick: He loves Maggie too much to even dare do that.

War: If so, then why doesn't Michonne stick near you as much? Now, my most prized possession Daryl. *She leans down* You can stop this, if you become my husband and allow me to bang you.

Daryl: Go to Hell. *She gets mad*

War: Everyone thinks of you as a loner and will never find a love. That's why you should have accepted my offer.

Daryl: Who cares? I am okay with being alone. It's my thing. *She gets furious and face gets red*

War: Rick never wanted you to join. He only offered because you were standing there and it would be rude of him to not ask.

Daryl: That's funny, you guys hear that. She's a comedian. Of course I was offered for that reason only. We barely knew each other and tbh I wanted to rip his arms off. *She is so pissed now that she walked away. Daryl notices that Moon came back and he knew she wasn't alone. He motioned for a signal and she waits for it. War came back with a knife.*

War: This is your last chance. Accept my offer or I will start cutting you and let you bleed out.

Daryl: Kiss my white pearl ass. *She is upset and began to open the door and then Moon attacks War knocking out the knife as other wolves attacked the others and one opened the door as the second it opened. Daryl stood up, ran, grabbed the knife and stabbed War in the heart. He continues. It happened for a minute when he looks back, he sees the others looking at him shocked.*

Rick: Drop the knife. *He drops the knife and lands on his knees and starts to cry. Rick and Maggie came to him and helped him up*

Maggie: It's okay, she deserved it. She was hurting all of us. You stopped it. *Hugs him as he continues to cry. They hear a slow clap*

Dick(Robert): Great job, you killed my sister. Now you have to face me. *He then releases a green gas towards our heroes*


End file.
